Helpless
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: He had to run away from her because he loved her. Now Inuyasha's secretly watching Kagome fall in love with the demon that possessed Shippo. How long until Inuyasha snaps? From the writer of Love Pentagon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** okay. I can honestly say I have no idea where this story is going to be headed. I have a few ideas but none of them seem really… right to write about. I don't know. There are two ideas, the one seems really cliché, and the other one seem like… unmoral. So maybe I can combine the two to create a creation that I can proudly say is mine. I don't know yet, though. I'm gonna go take a shower, and think about it.

**Why 'Helpless'?** Well, I figured **Helpless** is a good name for the story because so many people are helpless in the story (duh!). Kagome becomes helpless against love, Shippo becomes helpless against a demon, Inuyasha become helpless against his stubbornness… There's probably a lot more, but I don't want to give away the story!

* * *

**Helpless**

**Chapter One**

**Last Day

* * *

**

"BANZAI!" Kagome, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi pushed open the door of their last class and ran down the hallways towards their lockers! Today was the last day she would ever have to visit this horrid middle school! No more math tests to study for! No more homework! No more taking those heavy textbooks home in the backpacks that made your back hurt for hours!

…At least not until High School, that is.

Kagome ran down the hallway with her friends, catching glimpses of her class mates throwing toilet paper all around outside, and other kids spraying whipped cream all over some of the younger girls. Kagome laughed, enjoying the insane atmosphere of it all.

She reached her locker, swung it open, and gathered all of her belongings inside. There were a million papers that she forgot to hand in, a few library books that she needed to pay fines for, and just a lot of trash from food she snuck in and such. Then a small square folded up note dropped right at her feet.

Kagome eyed it suspiciously, then opened it. It read:

_Kagome,_

_I've known you since the beginning of the beginning of Middle School. That was about three years ago. Ever since then I've really, really liked you, and I have tried over and over again to express it to you. But why can't you ever see? I want you to look at me the way I look at you._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I really would love it if you would consider being my girlfriend. I'm sorry I couldn't ask you this to your face, but I knew I would just screw up. I didn't want to seem like some stupid dork in front of you. And since I was going to be away on vacation before school ended, I just slipped this into your locker. _

_Please call me and tell me your answer. If you don't call by July, I'll get the point you're trying to make. My cell phone number is: 583 - 283 - 3839._

_Sincerely,_

_Hojo._

"WOW! Hojo just completely and utterly confessed his feelings for you!" Ayumi squealed, making Eri and Yuka giggle with excitement.

"What are you going to say?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, Kagome, what are you going to say?" Yuka repeated.

Kagome was blushing a deep shade of crimson. "I really don't know… I never really felt this way towards Hojo."

"Uh oh, girls. I think she's thinking about that loser boyfriend of hers with the bad attitude!" Eri scowled and crossed her arms. "You should totally dump him!"

"Yeah! What has he ever done for you?"

'_Nothing,'_ Kagome's mind told her.

"Hojo's always the one to give you gifts and healing things. He really likes you, you know. I think your loser boyfriend just wants someone to f--" Ayumi was cut off by two hands clapping over her mouth.

"Shut up, Ayumi!"

Kagome sighed, gathered her things, and started making her way to the doors outside.

"Uh oh… I think we made her mad."

The truth was, Kagome's friends didn't make her mad. They made her think. It was true. Inuyasha was nothing but a jerk who only needed her for jewel shards. He rarely showed her affection. It was like she was just a speck of dust that he didn't even bother to dust up. (a/n: ooh that sounded dirty… didn't intend it to be!)

Hojo on the other hand was so sweet towards her, and she could tell that he would never do anything to hurt her feelings. Inuyasha on the other hand was always hurting her feelings.

'_I'm tired of waiting around for Inuyasha! I'm sure he knows I love him, and I bet it amuses him to no end. But I'm sure he's never going to feel the same way about me… Unlike Hojo. I wouldn't want to be like Inuyasha and just blow his feelings off, so I'm going to consider it. I'll call him tonight!'_

* * *

Kagome opened the door to her house, yelling out, "Tadaima!" She dropped her shoes by the door, and set the humongous load of crap she pulled from her locker onto the floor of the living room.

"It's about time you got back, wench!" Inuyasha sneered from the couch.

"Well… Inuyasha, it's not very fast when you don't have a bike… And whose fault is that?"

"Feh. I don't know." The truth was, Inuyasha had gotten mad at Kagome for saying that she needed to leave for the final exam at school, so he threw her bike into a river. Kagome got Kirara to take her to the well anyways.

"It's yours. Now why don't you put away your bad attitude and listen to my story? You'll never believe what happened today!" Kagome smiled, sitting down next to him on the black leather couch (I don't know if that's really what they have, so whatever.). She pulled out the note, thinking, _'This ought to make him jealous. I want to see his reaction. Maybe… If this gets him mad enough, then he might confess his feelings for me… If he has any.'_

"Okay, let's hear it."

Kagome read the note to him, blushing at the appropriate parts. She felt Inuyasha's jealous eyes on her, observing every move she made, every different tone as she read the note, and every different shade of red she was making herself turn. "Isn't that cute? I'm going to call him tonight!"

"…"

"Don't you have anything to say, Inuyasha?"

"Good for you," he spat, and got up to go to the kitchen.

Kagome's eyes dropped in disappointment. _'I guess it didn't work, then.'_

* * *

Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha loomed over her resting body, looking at every curve of her face, and smiling at the way the moonlight shimmered across her skin. He sighed, and knew that this had to be done. She was moving on.

He loved her. His pride kept him from saying it, but it was true. He only wished he could hold her in his arms and tell her. But now he couldn't. He wasn't the type of guy who went after other dudes' girls. She was going to give Hojo the permission to date her tomorrow night (tonight Inuyasha hid the phone from her), and Inuyasha didn't want to stop her. He didn't want to stop her happiness.

Inuyasha walked out of the room, and slowly turned the knob to the door of Souta's room. He walked over to the sleeping boy, and gently shook him, whispering, "Souta… Wake up. I need you to do something for me."

Souta stirred, but got out the piece of paper and pen Inuyasha asked him for. "Okay… now tell it to me slowly, so I have time to write it."

Inuyasha sighed, then began. "Kagome… You're reading this now, and…"

* * *

_Kagome,_

_Your reading this now and I'm not there. I left. For good. I just hope that you on Hojo are happy. I really liked you. I might even say I luv you. But I dont want too take you from your new boyfrind. So thats why I left. I hope you undarstand. _

_Inuyasha._

"And then he left," Souta explained. "Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. I'm not very good at that kind of stuff."

"It's okay… But Souta, you mean to tell me that Inuyasha told you what to write? He said this?"

"Well… Yeah, sis."

Kagome raised a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe it… He _does_ love me. I… I can't call Hojo now." Kagome quickly got her yellow backpack and loaded some stuff in it, then hurried out the door.

"Sis, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him!"

* * *

**A/N: **2 days and 1000 pixie stix later!

So… That was the first chapter. You likey? Hopefully so. I decided that there will be about 6 chapters. And all the ending are sort of cliffhanger-ish! This wasn't much of one, but just wait until chapter 3's cliffhanger!

Please review, just to let me know what you think of it so far!


	2. Possessed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, that was very nice of you. I miss getting reviews like I used to, though. Ah… the good old days.

I just realized that this is my first non AU in a looooong time. Well over a year. How refreshing!

* * *

**Helpless**

**Chapter Two**

**Possessed

* * *

**

"Here, ya old hag." Inuyasha flung a hard object wrapped in fine silk handkerchief at Kaede, who was sitting on her knees making medicinal herbs.

"What is it ye bring to me?" (a/n: yeah… I hate doing Kaede's way of talking.) She unwrapped the cloth and her eye got wide with surprise. "The Shikon no Tama? The Jewel of Four Souls? Surely this can't be real!"

"It's real alright. Just keep it safe, for once. I'm leaving."

"How did ye do it?"

"What?"

"How did ye do it, boy?" She looked at the jewel, which was big enough to plug a shower drain. It's bright pink color gleamed in the sun, and made pink reflections dance across the herbs she had laying in front of her.

"Let's just say I had some help…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he leaped out of the village, his red haori flapping in the wind as he guided himself through the forest.

Kaede was still staring at the jewel with amazement in her old eye. She was amazed that he had accomplished such a task… Amazed that he didn't keep it for himself.

"Kaede-sama!" The old woman turned her head to see Kagome running towards her. "Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" She sounded panicked.

"Indeed I have, young Kagome." (a/n: sorry for another author's note, but I just have to say sorry if I make kaede sound like a 'tard.)

"Where did he go? I need to talk to him!"

"I don't know, child. I don't know. He said he wasn't coming back. I let him be."

Kagome let out a frustrated cry. "Why? He said the same thing to me! I need to find him!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But look at what he left us with…" Kaede opened up her palms to let Kagome peer inside.

Kagome gasped. It was the Shikon no Tama, completed! She didn't know what to say, just like the author of this fanfic. "How did he…? How could he have…?" The questions could have gone on and on, but Kagome was speechless.

"I don't know. He said he had some help, and with that, he left."

Kagome felt a little pinch in her heart, and she had to blink away the tears.

'_Inuyasha, gone?'

* * *

_

"And then he left and I came here to find that he left again!" Kagome pouted and sunk her head up to her nose under water. She looked at Sango as if she was asking for advice.

"Wow, Kagome… I wish I could say something, but I can't really." Sango stared deep into the waters of the hot spring, trying to find the right words to make Kagome stop worrying. But the waters only showed her reflection.

"I think that you should just let him go, Kagome. Inuyasha is stubborn, but not stubborn enough not to come back. He's a dog. Dogs always come back!" Shippo chirped, trying to make Kagome look on the bright side too. He saw her still wearing her crestfallen expression. He took in a deep sigh, then started choking. "Owwww… These fumes from the hot spring are making me cough!" Shippo said while hacking up saliva.

He hopped out of the spring, got some pants on, then ran a little into the forest so he could get away from the sulfuric fumes. He wasn't too far, but he was far enough so that both Sango and Kagome couldn't see him.

Shippo quietly caught his breath and stopped coughing until he thought he was okay to go back to the spring. Then he heard someone calling to him.

"Psst! Hey kid! Look here!"

Shippo turned around to see a tall demon standing over him. The demon quickly kneeled down so he could look him straight in the eyes. The demon had a sort of silvery blue eyes, that seemed to go right through Shippo's soul. Shippo could feel his heart starting to beat. "Ka-Kagome said I'm not supposed to talk t-to strangers!" he said, words stumbling out of his mouth.

"Kagome? Is she the miko I'm seeking?"

"She's a miko, but I don't know what you would seek that she would have. Sure she has great power and the Shikon no Tama, but other than that…" Shippo was being his usual air headed self.

"The Shikon no Tama? _The_ Shikon no Tama?" He swished the black hair out of his face. "I _was_ after her immense aura, but now this… This is just too good to be true! Listen, kid. If you get me that Shikon no Tama of hers, then I'll give you some gold."

"No way, José," Shippo said, crossing his arms. He didn't know was that meant, but he heard Kagome say it a few times.

The statement got the demon confused. "What? You don't want a little bit of money? Not even to buy candy or something?"

"Candy?" Shippo's eyes glazed over while thinking of all the different sweets he could buy.

"You want candy instead?"

Shippo was tempted to say yes… But what was he thinking? This demon wanted the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls is what the entire gang had been searching for all along. So how could he give it up to some demon just for some candy that probably wouldn't be better than Kagome gave him in the first place! "I already said no, sorry…" Shippo concluded, and started to walk away.

"Hold it right there…" The demon's voice was low and filled with danger. Shippo was afraid to look back. He could hear the demon changing, and coming closer. Shippo wanted to run, but he couldn't make his body move. He trembled in fear, and he suddenly felt a jolt of energy run through his veins and get into his head.

He shook his head, trying to get whatever was in there out, but he could feel it swallowing him. He stumbled against the trees, banging his elbows and knees as he fell to the ground, but he couldn't feel the pain. The demon was inside his brain, possessing him, and Shippo could see his vision going fuzzy. "Kagome…" he muttered, before spiraling into complete darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Ho… So how was this chapter? I think it was pretty good. A little longer than the last one, but not by much.

So… next chapter is where the story will really get going. The demon here is going to play a huge role throughout the entire story, and we'll get a little more Inuyasha time coming soon!

Please review!


	3. Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, once again. Hopefully this chapter will really get the story going… Hopefully.

* * *

**Helpless**

**Chapter Three**

**Death

* * *

**

"Shippo? Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome called out from her place in the hot spring. If you remember, Shippo had run out into the forest and then was possessed by a demon.

"I'm fine, Kagomi!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I mean, uh, Kagome!" The demon mentally slapped himself for already forgetting the miko's name. He needed to go out there, take the jewel, then figure out some way to lure the miko into his arms so he could swallow her power for his own. He walked towards the hot spring in Shippo's body, trying to get the feel of the tiny kitsune's feet on the ground instead of his own.

As he entered the small lake surrounded by fog, he could feel a slight bulge in his pants. He tried to cover it up… But these women weren't something you would see every day! The demon hated to admit it, but he was a lecher. He loved women a little bit too much.

"Shippo, where have you been?" Kagome asked, the worry in her voice obvious.

"Sorry, Kagome," the demon said with Shippo's voice. It was so strange to have a small voice instead of his usual deep and booming one. "I was really coughing back there, so I had to sort of sit down and catch my breath before moving again."

"Oh… okay."

"Hey, Kagome. You know the Shikon no Tama?" The demon pushed away the mischievous smile forming when he said the words. He could taste the Jewel now… "I know you already let me see it, but it was just _so_ pretty and sparkly, that I wanted to see it again!"

"That's fine Shippo. It's over by my clothes," Kagome said. She was too busy thinking about Inuyasha to even realize something was weird about Shippo.

The demon had tons of fun sorting through her clothes. He found the scent of them putting him in a trance. He found her bra and stared at it in amazement. Finally, he found the Shikon no Tama under the entire pile of clothing. He picked it up in Shippo's small hand and looked at it with wide eyes.

Carefully… Carefully he started walking towards the exit of the spring… He suddenly started running while grasping the Jewel in both hands. He heard Kagome calling out to him, or rather, calling out to Shippo. But that didn't matter to him. He just kept on running as he heard the two women back there get out of the water.

The demon got so far away the he decided it was safe now for him to get his plan in action. He was a shape shifting demon, and that meant he could also duplicate himself. So this time, he duplicated Shippo. He made the fake Shippo lay on the ground, looking dead. The way the lacerations were marked all over "Shippo" made it look like he was attacked by a demon. And the Jewel was no where to be found, which would make Kagome and the other woman think that the demon that attacked him took the jewel.

The real Shippo, the one possessed by the demon just kept running until he found a tree that was easy enough to climb up and look down at the entire scene.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what looked like a dead Shippo. Immediately the tears started flowing down her fair skinned cheeks, and Sango wrapped her into a silent hug. "He got attacked by a demon… all because I let him run off with the Shikon no Tama!"

The demon up in the tree smiled to himself. _'Boy, I am good…'_ he thought, and looked at the Jewel once more. He was surprised the miko couldn't sense it. _'She's too busy crying, I guess.'_

As soon as Kagome and Sango were done looking at the "dead Shippo", they carried him back to their campsite. The demon made a mental note of where that was.

He hopped off the tree, and in the process of that, he hurt his tiny little kitsune feet. "I hate this body…" he muttered to himself. Then he got an idea. He had the Jewel of Four Souls. He could make a wish. He smiled evilly and took in a deep breath. "I wish I was 18 years old!" he said while swallowing the jewel whole.

The demon watched in pleasure as the small kitsune's body changed and grew into something he was more used to. He was his own age again. "Guess I should give his kid a new name." He said, satisfied with the powerful voice that emerged from his chest. "I'll give him my own. Seiryo Maeno."

* * *

**A/N:** okay… So now we're started off and we'll get to see how this demon's going to mess with everyone's lives. There will be some Inuyasha in the next chapter, **I promise**! And also we'll see some unexpected actions towards things. So…

Be nice and review! I'll love you forever!


	4. Seiryo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N:** Ehh… Long time no write. I've been preoccupied watching **Azumanga Daioh** and other stuff… Just been lazy, I suppose… :stares at tv with azumanga daioh on it: Eheheheh… I bought the entire series!

Dates: 4/4/06

4/5/06

4/6/06

* * *

**Helpless**

**Chapter Four**

**Seiryo

* * *

**

"I don't know if I can stay here very longer…" Kagome said, not taking her eyes off "Shippo's" grave. Kaede, Kagome, and Sango buried what they thought was the boy, while Miroku gave prayers.

"Why not, Kagome?" Sango put her hand on her best friend's shoulder to show her affection.

"It's too sad here. I just can't think about… this… anymore. I think I should just go home and try to forget about it…" Kagome's eyes held no emotion to them, and Sango began to worry.

"Well… If that's what you feel that you need to do, then I guess you should do it. I'm sorry Kagome… I know how important Shippo was to you."

"It's okay. I just wish I could have caught him sooner before the demon… the… the demon…" Kagome couldn't find her words. _'First Inuyasha runs away, now Shippo dies… How soon will it be until the rest of my friends leave me?'

* * *

_

With Inuyasha

* * *

Truthfully, Inuyasha hadn't run away. He couldn't bring himself to run away. He had stayed and kept an eye on Kagome. He couldn't just abandon his feelings for her. He was happy to see her come back in an attempt to find him. But he was too stubborn to show himself. Plus, he knew he would get "sat" about a million times.

Now he felt heartbroken. He saw Kagome mourn for their little kitsune. Even Inuyasha felt a pain in his heart for the little brat.

Inuyasha wished he could stop Kagome from going home. He watched her run, her black hair swaying. He wanted to comfort her in her time of sorrow, but he was being too damn stubborn!

After mentally kicking himself, he lost sigh of Kagome. He wasn't going to go after her… She would hear him. He didn't want her to know he was looking at her, because then she'd know he was just a big old softy. Nah, he had to stay strong.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Her tears blurred her vision as she ran quickly and quietly to the well. She knew she should have stayed with her friends because they were hurting too, but just being around the atmosphere of sadness made her want to run away, so that's what she was doing.

She slowly stepped into the clearing where the well was located, too busy wiping her tears away to be astounded by it's beauty like she usually was. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into two brilliant green eyes.

Standing at the edge of the well was a demon about Inuyasha's age. He was looking at her, and the way his eyes connected with hers made it feel like he understood her pain right there and then. And as fast as the pain came to her when she lay her eyes on the "dead Shippo", this random guy made the pain melt away… but only for a second. Kagome hit reality again once his voice came in.

"…Hey," he said.

"Hi…" Kagome said back. Interesting so far, huh? _'Wow… He's really handsome.'_

The boy stepped closer to her, and only then she could tell how smooth his face was. He had a stern jaw, but gentle eyes. Green eyes. Like Shippo's. He was about as tall as Inuyasha, and had the same build.

"Why were you crying?"

"Oh… You could notice? I'm sorry… One of my closest friends was attacked by a demon… Just because he had the Shikon no Tama. I'm really upset."

"So you're the miko who was holding the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Yes, but not anymore. That demon ran off with it, and I can't seem to sense it anywhere…" Kagome mumbled. But something inside her head was telling her that the jewel was closer than she thought.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kagome. What's yours?"

"Seiryo. How about I walk you back to your village?"

When the two came back to their village, Kagome told Sango and Miroku she'd be staying a little while longer. She felt a good vibe from Seiryo, and so she decided to spend a little time making him her friend. She told him the story of how she was Kikyo's reincarnation, and how she was from five hundred years into the future. Seiryo was of course amazed, but not surprised.

'_I already knew all of this stuff from this brat's memories. I just can't wait until I consume her power. Just sitting next to her is making me hungry…'_ (incase you didn't remember, Seiryo is the demon who possessed Shippo and made the "dead Shippo" copy)

"Everyone, listen to me!" Kaede announced stepping into the entrance of the village. All eyes turned towards the old woman, examining the look of shock on her face. "I just received a message that said that my sister, Kikyo, has gained enough souls to become living again. And she will be staying in this village. After all, it is her home."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's eyes widened in shock. "Wow… I never thought something like that was possible… I didn't know she could become living again," thought Kagome out loud.

Inuyasha, who was watching from the trees, was also having thoughts of his own. _'Kikyo…'

* * *

_

**A/N:** So this chapter is done. Yay! Hahaha… Kagome met Seiryo. Dun dun dun… What will happen next? What will Kikyo do when she comes into the picture? Will Inuyasha get jealous of Seiryo? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK!


	5. Silent Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hey. Uhh… Well I officially hate this fic. It's not turning out how I want it, and I don't know any other way to do it. But thanks to the readers who read it. As always, you're the kids who keep me going.

Dates: 4/8/06 , 4/11/06 , 4/12/06 , 4/14/06 , 4/17/06 , 4/22/06 , 5/1/06

**OMG I went to see From First To Last, Hawthorne Heights, All American Rejects, and FALL OUT BOY last night! It was soooo awesome. You know you're all jealous. I had the worst seats, but luckily me and my friend snuck all the way to the front (seriously). I wish I could post pictures on this site, but I can't. If you wanna see pics (they're not very good though) just ask me. I'm uploading them this weekend.**

**Helpless**

**Chapter Five**

**Silent Jealousy**

"Everyone, hurry! My sister should be coming soon. I do not want her to arrive and see her home messy," Kaede ordered from the boiling cauldron of stew she was stirring. Everything needed to be perfect for when Kikyo came back. No one knew why Kaede was so worried, and no one knew why Kikyo was even coming back, but they did as they were told.

By now, Kagome had taught Seiryo the ropes, introduced him to everyone, and told him all about herself. They were getting to be really good friends, and Kagome couldn't help but blush slightly at his smile. She found herself getting self-conscious about everything on her… She just hoped Seiryo didn't notice.

Seiryo on the other hand, was smiling only because he couldn't wait to feed himself her power, and maybe her too… He liked having humans as snacks. All he had to do was wait until the perfect timing, then tell her he was the one who possessed Shippo, took his body and duplicated it, and then faked Shippo's death. Then he would just snatch her power up and devour it… He was already licking his lips.

"Wow, Seiryo, you look hungry…"

"Yeah, I am, Kagome. I can't wait to eat some of that stew Kaede's making. Since it's for her sister, I bet it will be especially good!"

Watching from the branches was Inuyasha, sneering. He saw the way Kagome was feeling towards her new friend, and he hated it. He wanted to rip that Seiryo's stupid little head off and crush it under his feet. What did that stupid ass demon have that he didn't? Just because he was nicer. Ooh. So Kagome _liked_ the nicer guys? Well nicer guys were dull, and Inuyasha couldn't stand having Kagome be with some dull guy. He knew she needed some excitement in her life, and he knew he should be the one to give it to her. Not Shit-faced-Seiryo.

About an hour later, Miroku came walking into Kaede's village with Kikyo at his side (he just went to get her… don't get any wrong ideas). Kikyo kindly greeted everyone, and Kagome could tell this was not her average Kikyo. Something was different…

"So, Kikyo… What brings you back here?" Kagome asked, taking a risk at being nosy.

"Oh… well… I suppose I _should _come out and say it…" Kikyo set her bowl down and stood up. "Everyone, I came back to my village because…" she paused, clasping her hands together. "Because I'm pregnant."

Everything was silent. Kikyo quickly felt uncomfortable and sat down.

'_Ooh… I bet you Inuyasha ran off to her!'_ Kagome thought. _'He's such a jerk! I bet he's the one who got her pregnant!' _"Say, Kikyo… did you happen to come across Inuyasha? He ran off not too long ago…"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

'_Yeah right.'_

BREAK

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed from his perch. First of all, he couldn't believe Kikyo was here, alive, sitting on the ground below him. And second, how could she be pregnant? That's insane! He could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she thought he did it. But he didn't! He had been here to entire time, watching her!

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. Wait. Something about the air. He sat up straight, and looked at Kikyo. His eyes narrowed, then he figured it out. _'She was raped…'_

BREAK

Later that Night

BREAK

'_It should be fine. I'll just go home for a few days, get my mind settled, and then… yeah!'_ Kagome slipped her book bag onto her back and headed towards the well. After figuring out that Inuyasha got Kikyo pregnant… She just needed to sit at home and try to forget about it. (a/n: if you can't tell, kagome likes to run away when her mind is messed up, lol.)

Kagome looked at her watch. "Today is Friday. So I'll come back on Sunday. That should be enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

Kagome raised her eyes to see Seiryo, leaning by the well like he did the first day she met him. "Oh… hi. I'm just going back to my time for a little me-time."

"Why? You have plenty of that here."

"Yeah… But I don't really like the people I'm around right now…"

"You mean Kikyo?"

Kagome shifted, and then looked down, sort of embarrassed to admit it. "Yeah. She's pregnant, and I know the one who did it! I just have such a good feeling that it was Inuyasha!"

At that moment, Inuyasha decided to pay some more attention from his place in the trees. He heard her say his name, and the rest of the sentence before it. Inuyasha wanted to tell her so badly it wasn't him, but he couldn't bring himself to show himself. He had been a coward and ran away, and he wouldn't show his face. Agh, how many times must he go over this?

Seiryo tried his hardest to look like he cared about Kagome's problems. "You liked Inuyasha, didn't you?"

She sadly nodded. "I did." She sat down at the edge of the well, looking down at her hands as if she had something interesting in them. She hated admitting her feelings, and now that Seiryo knew how she felt, she didn't feel like looking him in the eyes.

Seiryo sat down next to her, unaware of Inuyasha's widening eyes, and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "And he just ran away like that? What a jerk. He doesn't deserve you."

Kagome felt her heart race as his hand softly rubbed her upper arm. He was speaking so softly to her, and it made her just want to lean her head on his shoulder. He smiled when she did this, and decided now just might be a good time to make his plan in action.

"Kagome…" the way he said her name made her look right into his green eyes. Seiryo smiled in a seductive manner and said, "I've been meaning to give you this for a long time…" as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Kagome's heart fluttered as she leaned in to the kiss. As their lips separated, she looked him in the eyes, confused. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you looked sad. And I only wanted to make you happy."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you. It worked!"

And from the branches above the two, Inuyasha glared at his sworn enemy. How _dare_ he do that to _his_ Kagome! _'I know. I know what to do to win Kagome back. It might get rid of my stubbornness for now. From what I've learned, Kagome gets jealous. And maybe I can make her jealous enough to win her back…'_

BREAK

The Next Day

(a/n: I just want to apologize if I screw up any stupid grammatical mistakes. I'm not feeling very… smart today… so I've been making a lot of weird mistakes. Please forgive me.)

BREAK

Kagome woke up with a yawn still lingering on her lips as she walked to the center of the camp. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards the cauldron of steaming food. Her eyes widened. She rubbed them again. And the sight was still there. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyo eating a bowl of fruit from the village.

Inuyasha! Here! _'He came back!'_ Kagome exclaimed. But then she stopped. _'I was right… He was the one with Kikyo. Look at how he's sitting next to her…'_ She felt a lot of pain in her heart as she saw the man she loved sitting next to her rival. _'Why am I getting upset? Last night Seiryo kissed me. I shouldn't care about Inuyasha anymore if I'm willing to start a relationship with Seiryo.'_

Kagome just went on ahead and sat down after grabbing her own bowl of fruit. She looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo and smiled, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in disbelief. _'She's not even surprised that I'm here? How dare she? I see she really has forgotten about me… All because of fucking Seiryo. I should finish him off…'_ He thought. _'Nah, not yet. Maybe there's still hope in winning Kagome's heart back.'_

Inuyasha fixated his eyes on Kikyo, trying to make it obvious that he was staring at her. He wanted Kagome to think he still liked Kikyo (what a retard, Kagome already thinks he got her pregnant…). "Kikyo, you look a lot… nicer… since I last saw you." That part was true. Kikyo looked better since she now had a real body and a beating heart. But in no way or form was Inuyasha trying to flatter Kikyo, or hit on her.

Kikyo's cheeks didn't know his plan, and turned a shade of pink. "Thank you…"

Kagome smirked. "You two look awfully comfy."

Inuyasha smirked back. "We are." To emphasize, he put an arm around Kikyo's waist, which made her smile a smile that was hard to read.

Kagome looked at them, trying to seem friendly, but it just didn't work. She knew she looked like a miserable bitch as she admired them, but she didn't care. She just got up and started walking away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kikyo called after her.

"It's nothing, really…" Kagome said to her, wishing it was the truth, but the few tears being shed weren't there for nothing.

BREAK

6 Months Later

(a/n: yeah I know… big break, but oh well. Just so you know, Inuyasha is still trying to make Kagome jealous, Seiryo is still hitting on Kagome, Kagome is still having mixed feelings towards both Seiryo and Inuyasha… Yeah! Onto the story! I actually like this chapter, it's nice and long)

BREAK

"Kagome, do ye have the hot water?" Kaede called from inside the shack type building where Kikyo was giving birth. Yes, Kikyo was in labor. It was a premature labor, which made everyone in the village tense up.

Sango was petting Kirara nervously, Miroku was chanting prayers, Inuyasha was pacing (after all, Kikyo _was_ his first love… he wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything), and Kagome was stuck running back and forth for supplies.

Seiryo just sat there, watching in amusement. He could tell that Kagome was feeling awkward, and he could tell that Inuyasha was plotting something. The question was, what? Knowing how dim Inuyasha was, it probably wasn't something hard to figure out. But then again, Seiryo wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, either.

"Kagome, where are ye? We need you _immediately!_ Kikyo-neechan is having trouble!" (a/n: adding the suffix "neechan" indicates the older sister. In this case, Kaede is saying Kikyo is her older sister… yep.) Kaede called from inside. Everyone winced as they heard Kikyo moan in pain.

"I'm coming, please be patient!" Kagome called, trying to keep her balance as she walked quickly. She dropped too many things already, but being rushed by Kaede just made her more nervous and prone to accidents.

"Dammit, Kagome, let me see that!" Inuyasha jumped in and grabbed the things from Kagome's hands while hastily rushing inside to Kaede and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha… you're not allowed in there! You're a guy!" Kagome called, but no one seemed to care as Kikyo's moans of pain became screams of agony. They could hear Inuyasha coughing and cursing, and soon he walked out, holding his nose at the smell of all the blood.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, no! Oh my god, Kikyo!"

All four of them ducked their heads into the small hut to see Kikyo passed out, her face covered in cold sweat and blood all over the sheets she was laying in. Kaede was checking her pulse, and closed her eyes shut painfully as she took her hand away.

"Kikyo has died."

"_What!_" The loud outburst came from Inuyasha, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "How could she have died? How? How could she?"

Kaede looked down at her feet and said, "She lost too much blood. The baby wasn't even born yet. They're both dead."

Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes. She felt awful for Inuyasha. He was the father (not really) and he just lost both of them. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, just to see his face donning a mask of seething anger before he turned around and went running.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried after him. "Come back! Inuyasha!"

BREAK

His throat burned, and his legs felt heavy and rubbery, but that wasn't stopping him. He didn't know where he was running to. He just wanted to be someplace where he couldn't smell Kikyo's blood.

He put his back against a giant tree to try and catch his breath. The tree reminded him of the one Kikyo pinned him to. He got up and ran more. He couldn't stand to even think of anything that resembled Kikyo. She had died once before. But now she was never coming back. His first love died, and she was never going to smile at him again.

BREAK

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha raised his heavy head and let his eyes adjust from the darkness of his eyelids to the steady moonlight he was bathing in. He looked down, sniffed, and finally realized that Myouga was standing before him.

"What's up, Myouga? If ya can't tell, I'm having a pretty shitty day so bug off." Inuyasha snorted quietly at his own joke.

"I have news you might be interested in. It concerns Kagome's friend, Seiryo."

Inuyasha's ears perked towards the flea. "I'm listening."

"You might've already guessed this, but maybe not. Seiryo isn't who he says he is."

"Well duh."

"No, no. I mean it like this - That's not his true form."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when 'Shippo' died? That wasn't really Shippo. Seiryo, as his demon self, can duplicate and morph. He duplicated Shippo's body while possessing Shippo's real body, then staged the death. He then stole the Shikon no Tama and took it for himself, and so the body Seiryo is in now is really Shippo's own - with the Jewel of Four Souls enhancing it!"

Inuyasha snarled. "Fucking bastard. I bet he's using Kagome just so he can inhale her too. Aghh! Why couldn't I see? I knew he was fishy but… I didn't stop him… Why didn't I stop him?" _'Because you didn't want to make Kagome unhappy. But now she's in danger.'_

BREAK

A/N: THANK GOD! It's DONE! I've been working on this chapter for like a month now. I've been having the worst writers' block. I didn't think this chapter would turn out to be this long, but who cares? It's long! Yaaay!

:D review please!


	6. Reunited

A/N: Hiiii everyone. I can't wait to start another fic again. Surprisingly, this fic is still not completely written out, and that's just weird for me. Because usually I'm already writing my other fics. But oh well. Maybe the slower pace is a good thing, but definitely not a good thing on the stress factor.

and kinda by the end of the chapter it starts to sound like Memoirs of a Geisha. Lol.

Dates: 5/4/06 , 5/6/06 , 5/12/06 , 5/13/06 ,

**Helpless**

**Chapter Six**

**Reunited**

"Kagome, Seiryo, wake up! There's a demon attacking the village! We need your help!" Sango's voice sliced through the two kids' dreams. Kagome finally snapped out of her sleepy state and shook Seiryo, trying to get him ready for battle.

They emerged to the outside world, their eyes widening as a monstrous cat demon was making it's way around the village. It was swiping its claws against any living thing it could find, leaving long, deep scratch marks along arms, chests, and backs.

Kagome was struggling to keep herself in the battle zone. So many things were going through her head at the moment. Inuyasha, Shippo, sleep… She didn't really want to get up. Sleep was her way of leaving the world and her problems for a while, but now she was awake and trying to fight this thing. But her thoughts overpowered her, obviously, because she was losing.

Seiryo, on the other hand, was loving this life he adapted. He loved fighting all the time without reason. Well, there was reason, he just didn't see it. But his adrenaline was rushing even this early in the morning. He glanced over at Kagome, who was forcing back a yawn. He could tell he needed to take control of this battle since everyone was lagging compared to him.

"Get outta the way, everyone!" He called over his shoulder, as he outstretched his hands towards the neko-youkai. "Kitsune bi!" (a/n: if you aren't familiar with some Inuyasha Japanese terms, this is the attack Shippo always uses.)

The blue flames encircled the already flaming demon, and it released its life as its spirit was already exploding into the air.

Seiryo rubbed his hands together swiftly. "Piece of cake."

It was then that he turned around and saw the Village of Kaede burnt to a crisp. "Oh shit…"

BREAK

"Seiryo, this is all your fault! You shouldn't have extracted so much energy into your attack! You took away the homes of all those people! Now we all have to go and find another place to camp!" complained Sango. She looked about ready to whack him with her hiraikotsu, but Kagome held her back.

"Don't blame it all on him, Sango…" Kagome tried to cover up for Seiryo, but she couldn't find anything to say. What Sango had said was about it. Seiryo was just arrogant and wanted to show off, but he ended up ruining everything in the process. There wasn't really anything to support Seiryo with.

Still, Kagome had something troubling on her mind. _'He used Kitsune Bi. How could he use that? I thought that was Shippo's power. It's just really weird… Shippo died, and then the next thing I know, Seiryo's here. And now he uses the same attacks as Shippo? Is it only coincidence?'_

BREAK

"This looks like a nice spot to stay," declared Miroku, looking around the flat area that was surrounded by shrubbery and trees.

"Yeah…" sighed Sango, tired from walking and grunting all the possible insults at Seiryo. The two started setting down blankets and sleeping bags, while Kagome started gathering sticks for the central fire.

Seiryo decided not to help. After all, he felt like they all hated him. He decided to keep his distance… He sniffed around, making sure his plan was still okay. If this place was free of threatening demons, then he wouldn't be able to devour Kagome. He didn't' know why he had waited so long to think about finalizing his plan, but now he was figuring that this time he had to do it.

He sniffed around some more, and then a scent so familiar struck his nose. A scent so disgusting to him that it made him sneer and reel his head back. This stench… was the worst one he could have detected.

This stench… was the stench of Inuyasha.

BREAK

Inuyasha slid himself into the hot spring nice and slowly, feeling the warm water creep its way up his bare skin. It felt so relaxing…

Inuyasha soon realized after he left for the second time, that it was probably better to be on his own. That way he wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Or be hurt by anyone. He was alone most of his life anyway…

But not alone here.

Inuyasha heard voices off in the distance. Voices of his friends. _'How the hell did they find me?'_ he thought, quickly looking around for any possible way he could get out of the spring and go elsewhere. But it was too late, he could hear their footsteps coming closer. He just sunk down into the water with a groan, his nose resting just above the water's surface.

His ears twitched as he heard the splashes from the hot spring far from him. He heard Sango's deep sigh. _'It's a good thing that the girls didn't decide to come over here. That would be embarrassing…'_

And just then, Miroku and Seiryo dipped themselves into the hot spring's water. "Hey Inuyasha…" Miroku said casually, closing his eyes in relaxation. "…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sheepishly grinned and waved at his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I guess you guys found me… Don't you remember? I ran away. Why are _you_ here?"

"This guy," Miroku motioned a hand towards Seiryo, "thought it would be cool to show off while fighting a demon. He ended up destroying the entire village. So we all had to find a new place to reside…" Miroku leaned in towards Inuyasha to whisper something in his ear. "He's an arrogant asshole."

Seiryo growled, "Fuck you."

Inuyasha smirked. At least Miroku was seeing Inuyasha eye-to-eye on this.

"You know, you should see Kagome," Miroku stated. Miroku knew how Inuyasha felt about Kagome (who didn't?).

"I don't know…" Inuyasha murmured. He acted like a stupid wimp when it came to showing Kagome his feelings.

"You know… It may just be me, but I think Kagome has acted different ever since you ran off on her the first time. Her life isn't the same without you, Inuyasha."

'_Yeah, but now she's got Seiryo.'_

"It's worth a try…" urged Miroku.

"I just… don't know."

BREAK

Inuyasha stood there nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his haori while he waited for Kagome's arrival. As he felt her footsteps vibrating the ground, he quickly cleared his throat and straightened his hair.

As he saw Kagome's small figure approach him, he realized he didn't know just exactly what to say to her.

She walked up to him. She smiled at him. She cocked her head.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I ran away on you."

"It's okay... You had your reasons…" Kagome said, trying to make him feel better. But it was no use, his voice just gave out so many emotions when he spoke.

"I didn't have any reasons other than to be a coward. I couldn't have what I wanted, and so I just left you without even thinking of _your_ feelings."

"What did you want?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly to himself before grabbing Kagome by the waist. "All this time I've wanted you."

Kagome felt herself smiling into his embrace. She remembered wanting to be held like this many times, and now it was for real.

"Kagome, look at me…" Inuyasha murmured softly. Kagome raised her head and looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "You know that I was only hanging around Kikyo to make you jealous 'cause you had Seiryo… And that letter I wrote to you… My feelings haven't changed."

Kagome smiled widely. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

He gave her the smallest of smiles before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers.

A rustle from the branches startled them, and Seiryo emerged from the lush forest. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing with Kagome!"

BREAK

A/N: Yay! Only one more chapter to go! I can't wait to start a new fanfic… this one is so old and retarded. And cliché. I want a new one that has something unique to it.


	7. Final

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

BREAK

A/N: So it's finally over. Thank goodness. Not a part of me wanted to write this fic about three chapters in. But I'm really, really happy that you all like it. Thank you, you really don't know how much it means to me. To have people like the creation you don't is truly something that makes me happy.

Oh yeah! I beat Kingdom Hearts 2! Woot woot! Yaaay I'm so proud! I couldn't beat the first one, so at least I beat one of 'em.

Dates: 5/16/06 , 5/20/06 ,

BREAK

**Helpless**

**Chapter Seven / FINAL CHAPTER**

**Final**

BREAK

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with Kagome?" Seiryo roared.

Inuyasha let go of his hold on Kagome and unleashed his Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Kagome, move back… Lemme fight this bastard…" He half-shoved Kagome out of the way so he could get her out of his battle zone.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed through tears as the two of them charged at one another: Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga and Seiryo with Shippo's kitsune bi.

The battle seemed to go on forever, and Kagome couldn't do anything about it. She could see the expressions on their bloody faces. Their expressions meant that they were determined to fight to the death, and that just ripped Kagome apart inside. She felt like running away, but she couldn't. She was in shock. She wanted to close her eyes, but whenever she did she would draw the worst conclusions from the shouts and cries of pain she heard.

They scratched each other's faces. They sliced skin like it was food. The thick red liquid was everywhere in everything. In your eyes, your nose, your mouth, on your skin, everywhere.

Kagome felt the tears prickling in her eyes, their warm liquid running down her pale cheeks. Why were these two fighting over her? She realized that if she hadn't come to the Feudal Era in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened. Shippo would even still be alive. She hated herself, but there was nothing she could do.

The two were stuck looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha's sword was pointing at Seiryo, but Seiryo's hands were on both sides of the blade, holding it away from him.

"Why can't you find your own girl?" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome's _mine_ and she's been mine for as long as I can fucking remember!"

"If Kagome's yours then why did you run away from her - twice? Why can't you just find another dead chick?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Inuyasha growled and quickly lifted his Tetsusaiga from Seiryo's hands and shoved it directly through Seiryo's chest, having the blade come out through his back.

The last thing Seiryo heard was Kagome's scream before he felt himself leaving Shippo's body.

BREAK

As Shippo (the real Shippo) opened his eyes, he heard a sob escape from Kagome's mouth. He saw both Inuyasha and Kagome kneeling over him, Kagome in tears and Inuyasha with his trademark scowl.

"Seiryo! I'm so glad you're awake!" Kagome cried, putting a hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Seiryo?" he thought aloud, "Who's Seiryo?"

Kagome looked puzzled and mumbled to Inuyasha, "Maybe he has amnesia… Seiryo, do you remember me?"

Still confused as ever, Shippo answered, "You're Kagome… hey… what's wrong with my voice?" He went to lift his hand to his throat, but he was stopped when he felt the sharpest pain he'd ever felt surge through his body. "Unghh…!"

As Shippo struggled to stop the pain, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with troubled eyes. "What's wrong with this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seiryo… Stop moving!" Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha put his sword through you, remember? If you aren't careful, your wound will open up."

"Why would Inuyasha do that to me?" Shippo whispered.

"Seiryo, why are you saying these things? Don't you understand?"

"I guess I don't. I don't even know who Seiryo is. I'm _Shippo_, incase you forgot."

Shippo saw Kagome's eyes grow wide, with tears dropping out of them soon after. "Shippo…?"

"Kagome," he cried, all the pain in his voice, "What happened to me?"

And this is where Inuyasha stepped in - to inform them both of the truth. "Shippo… You got possessed by the demon who called himself Seiryo. Seiryo gulped down the Jewel of Four Souls and made a wish that puny Shippo was a big, mature Shippo. He wanted Kagome's power and he was planning on eating her. He tried to make her fall in love with him so it would be easier for him to lure her into his trap. Then me and him fought, I impaled him, he left your body… Now I guess it's back to normal?"

"No, it's not back to normal!" Kagome said after regaining the ability to breathe (she was very surprised). "Shippo isn't a kid anymore. _And_ he still has the Shikon No Tama."

"It's alright, Kagome. I don't think I'll be staying around much longer…" Shippo murmured, a painful look on his face.

"Why not?"

"If this pain doesn't kill me… Then I'll probably do it myself."

Kagome felt the all too familiar tears fall down her cheeks again. "Why? Why suicide? You can't!"

"I've hurt you both too much… how can you even bare to look at me? Even though I wasn't in control, I still betrayed you." Shippo's age difference obviously aged his thinking. "Plus, you thought I was gone this whole time anyway, so what difference would it make?"

"It would still make a deep impact in me," Kagome said. "In all of us."

Shippo simply shook his head. "My mind is made up. Please leave me here. Don't look back, don't try to help. I'm begging you."

BREAK

**A/N:** Yeah… That's the end. I'm sorry it was so short and pooey. I honestly didn't know what to write. I guess it's kind of one of those endings where you can decide on your own what happens… Like, if Kagome helps him, if he goes through with it, etc etc…

Please look out for my next story, coming in **two weeks, not one**. I need to get my thoughts together on my next one. I want it to be good.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

BREAK

A/N: So it's finally over. Thank goodness. Not a part of me wanted to write this fic about three chapters in. But I'm really, really happy that you all like it. Thank you, you really don't know how much it means to me. To have people like the creation you don't is truly something that makes me happy.

Oh yeah! I beat Kingdom Hearts 2! Woot woot! Yaaay I'm so proud! I couldn't beat the first one, so at least I beat one of 'em.

Dates: 5/16/06 , 5/20/06 ,

BREAK

**Helpless**

**Chapter Seven / FINAL CHAPTER**

**Final**

BREAK

"What the _fuck_ are you doing with Kagome?" Seiryo roared.

Inuyasha let go of his hold on Kagome and unleashed his Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Kagome, move back… Lemme fight this bastard…" He half-shoved Kagome out of the way so he could get her out of his battle zone.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed through tears as the two of them charged at one another: Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga and Seiryo with Shippo's kitsune bi.

The battle seemed to go on forever, and Kagome couldn't do anything about it. She could see the expressions on their bloody faces. Their expressions meant that they were determined to fight to the death, and that just ripped Kagome apart inside. She felt like running away, but she couldn't. She was in shock. She wanted to close her eyes, but whenever she did she would draw the worst conclusions from the shouts and cries of pain she heard.

They scratched each other's faces. They sliced skin like it was food. The thick red liquid was everywhere in everything. In your eyes, your nose, your mouth, on your skin, everywhere.

Kagome felt the tears prickling in her eyes, their warm liquid running down her pale cheeks. Why were these two fighting over her? She realized that if she hadn't come to the Feudal Era in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened. Shippo would even still be alive. She hated herself, but there was nothing she could do.

The two were stuck looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha's sword was pointing at Seiryo, but Seiryo's hands were on both sides of the blade, holding it away from him.

"Why can't you find your own girl?" Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome's _mine_ and she's been mine for as long as I can fucking remember!"

"If Kagome's yours then why did you run away from her - twice? Why can't you just find another dead chick?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Inuyasha growled and quickly lifted his Tetsusaiga from Seiryo's hands and shoved it directly through Seiryo's chest, having the blade come out through his back.

The last thing Seiryo heard was Kagome's scream before he felt himself leaving Shippo's body.

BREAK

As Shippo (the real Shippo) opened his eyes, he heard a sob escape from Kagome's mouth. He saw both Inuyasha and Kagome kneeling over him, Kagome in tears and Inuyasha with his trademark scowl.

"Seiryo! I'm so glad you're awake!" Kagome cried, putting a hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Seiryo?" he thought aloud, "Who's Seiryo?"

Kagome looked puzzled and mumbled to Inuyasha, "Maybe he has amnesia… Seiryo, do you remember me?"

Still confused as ever, Shippo answered, "You're Kagome… hey… what's wrong with my voice?" He went to lift his hand to his throat, but he was stopped when he felt the sharpest pain he'd ever felt surge through his body. "Unghh…!"

As Shippo struggled to stop the pain, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with troubled eyes. "What's wrong with this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seiryo… Stop moving!" Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha put his sword through you, remember? If you aren't careful, your wound will open up."

"Why would Inuyasha do that to me?" Shippo whispered.

"Seiryo, why are you saying these things? Don't you understand?"

"I guess I don't. I don't even know who Seiryo is. I'm _Shippo_, incase you forgot."

Shippo saw Kagome's eyes grow wide, with tears dropping out of them soon after. "Shippo…?"

"Kagome," he cried, all the pain in his voice, "What happened to me?"

And this is where Inuyasha stepped in - to inform them both of the truth. "Shippo… You got possessed by the demon who called himself Seiryo. Seiryo gulped down the Jewel of Four Souls and made a wish that puny Shippo was a big, mature Shippo. He wanted Kagome's power and he was planning on eating her. He tried to make her fall in love with him so it would be easier for him to lure her into his trap. Then me and him fought, I impaled him, he left your body… Now I guess it's back to normal?"

"No, it's not back to normal!" Kagome said after regaining the ability to breathe (she was very surprised). "Shippo isn't a kid anymore. _And_ he still has the Shikon No Tama."

"It's alright, Kagome. I don't think I'll be staying around much longer…" Shippo murmured, a painful look on his face.

"Why not?"

"If this pain doesn't kill me… Then I'll probably do it myself."

Kagome felt the all too familiar tears fall down her cheeks again. "Why? Why suicide? You can't!"

"I've hurt you both too much… how can you even bare to look at me? Even though I wasn't in control, I still betrayed you." Shippo's age difference obviously aged his thinking. "Plus, you thought I was gone this whole time anyway, so what difference would it make?"

"It would still make a deep impact in me," Kagome said. "In all of us."

Shippo simply shook his head. "My mind is made up. Please leave me here. Don't look back, don't try to help. I'm begging you."

BREAK

**A/N:** Yeah… That's the end. I'm sorry it was so short and pooey. I honestly didn't know what to write. I guess it's kind of one of those endings where you can decide on your own what happens… Like, if Kagome helps him, if he goes through with it, etc etc…

Please look out for my next story, coming in **two weeks, not one**. I need to get my thoughts together on my next one. I want it to be good.


End file.
